Different types of passwords are used in computing systems to manage user access to those computing systems and other resources. Many existing password techniques, such as the use of static passwords, are susceptible to unauthorized access given enough time and/or access attempts. Additionally, these existing password techniques are often prone to “shoulder surfing”, eavesdropping, phishing attacks, keystroke monitoring, malicious software attacks, and the like.
By constantly altering a user's password (e.g., using a one-time password), the risk of unauthorized access is reduced. Existing types of one-time passwords use algorithms to change passwords after each use or provide time synchronization between an authentication server and a client providing the password. However, these existing one-time passwords remain vulnerable to certain types of attacks if the unauthorized access is attempted soon after the password is updated.